Falling Star
by RobStar4evermagic
Summary: A new Teen Titan.A jealous girl. A falling Star. ?xRobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did there would be a season 6. **

**Ch.1 Layra**

**A girl with a small ripped up skirt and a tank top stood by the main bridge at Jump City. It was a slightly windy day which made her long silver hair and her purple/blue wings look even more enchanting and attractive. The girl had almost transparent white skin and her light blue eyes completely were surrounded by a light shade of purple glitter. **

**Her appearance made her look like a villain, but she was not, she was merely a run away, someone that had no interest in a home or in any kind of relationship with anyone. She had become this" monster" she called in not so long ago, it was about 2 or 3 years ago actually. **

**Her parents did not know about it, they still don't, she would always keep her wings inside of her and she always put her hands into some sort of hot water or wore gloves ( she can shoot ice out of then so they are always ice cold). Her skin was probably the biggest problem out of all; it took a lot of makeup to even make it look like a natural color. And her once chestnut brown hair was now silver so she had to dye it back to its original color every time it would grow out again. **

**Now looking back at this she wondered why she never told anyone that this was happening, she guessed that she was just afraid of being called a freak or being made fun of. She soon decided on becoming an outcast at school, she stayed away from people that wanted to be her friends; people that she knew would not care if she had wings or if she would freeze almost anything with just a touch of her hand. **

**But she did not want to take any kind of risk; she wanted to be completely safe with her secret. **

**But even the most protected people make mistakes. One day she forgot to set her alarm clock and woke up late for school, and was in a big rush to get ready. Putting in makeup was the first thing she did when she woke up, she also had to scrub of all the glitter that somehow found its way back on to her face every night. **

**Well that day, because she was in a lot of rush, she forgot to. **

**She came to school looking like she never did before. A teacher came up to her and rudely told her that it was not Halloween and that she needed to go and wash all that glitter and white powder of off her face immediately. **

**The girl knew her mistake right away. She started to run out of the school knowing that she would never be able to explain this to any teacher. Her teacher was yelling for her to stop this instant and to come back and pick up all those feathers that she was dropping behind her. **

"**Layra, get back here right now," yelled her teacher as she followed her out the door. **

**That same teacher called her parents and told them what had happened at their school that day. Layra was suspended for 1 day for coming to school dressed inappropriately and for causing a public disturbance when she ran away. Of coarse Layras parents were in shock when they heard from the teacher, they asked their daughter what got in to her and for her to explain her self, but what could Layra say? _Guess what mom and dad I_ _ran way because, look, I have wings and if I touch things I can make them freeze! _ Layra just sat there in silence and took their punishment, no cell phone for a week. Layra did not really care though, who was she gona call anyway. **

**But Layra did think of something, this is my chance she thought, my opportunity to run away. The next day she packed everything that she thought she would need into a grey backpack. She took a couple sets of clothes, and all the money she had been saving up for everything, her credit card, some matches and anything else that would fit and that she would need. **

**Layra took out scissors from her drawer and opened her closet to pull out a light neon green hoodie that had a crescent moon on it. She took the scissors and cut 2 large strips in the back of it. She put the hoodie over her orange t-shirt which also had 2 holes in the back. **

**Layra tightly closed her eyes and let out a grunt as her wings started to grow from her back, They were like nothing you have ever seen, blue and purple feathers were on them and it looked like she was a bird of some sort, or an angel. Layra picked up her backpack and flew out the window. **

**The rest is history. **

**Now Layra stood at the main bridge wondering what she was going to do next. Sometimes people would stop their car and ask her if she needed a ride to some place, but most just closed the door after they saw what she looked like. **

**Not far from where Layra was standing, also stood Titans Tower. She had heard about the Teen Titans but never had she thought that she would get to see their home in real life. **

**Out of no where she got hit really hard right in the shoulder , the power of what ever hit her send her flying back of the bridge, luckily her wings were already out and she flew up to see what had caused her the fall, when she got back to the bridge she could not believe what she saw. There in front of her was a pile of smashed cars, glass was every where and she could see that some things were even in fire. Right away she put her hands up and let a cold and sparkling wind come out of them, cooling the fire and then making it disappear. She looked down and saw what had hit her; it was a tire from one of the cars. Layra saw that the people still in the cars needed help so she flew over to a car that had some children in it, the mother was desperately trying to get then out crying and saying that the car was going to blow up. **

"**Calm down, I can help you; try to get the car door open." Layra told the woman**

**One of the crying children spoke "Are you an angel?" **

"**Yeah, some call me that." Layra answered **

**Then Layra heard something, well it was more like someone also trying to help the people that had gotten into the car accident. **

**She turned to see a girl with very nice long red hair and pretty green eyes looking at her. **

"**Let me help you…?" she said wondering what Layras name was. **

"**Uumm…" was all of what Layra could say before she was silenced by the shock of the red haired girls hand glowing up to be all green looking like it was on fire. **

**_Oooh my god there are people like me_ Layra thought. **

**After everyone was out of the car and everyone else that had gotten into the accident were safe and getting taken home by the police, the red haired girl introduced her self properly.**

"**I am Starfire of Tamaran." She told Layra giving her hand a hard shake. **

"**These are my friends Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg." **

"**Hi their, were the Teen Titans." Said Robin**

**And that's how it all began. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, If I did I would go insane, eventually so would they. **

**Ch. 2**

**Layra stood in awe when Robin told her that he and his friends were the Teen Titans. **

"**Hello, I'm Layra."**

**She was even more amazed when he asked her if she wanted to come over and see their home. **

"**Wait! How do you know that I'm not with someone or that I need to go home?" Layra asked **

"**Well, the bag kind of gives it away." Said Raven in her monotone.**

**Layra blushed knowing that it was stupid to ask that. **

"**We just want to talk, that's all, you know ask you where you're from, and how you became this hero and all that stuff, your not busy are you?" asked Robin apparently knowing that's what she wanted to be asked**

"**No I'm not," Layra said twisting one of the strands from her hair, it had been long since she had talked to a boy, and to a boy like Robin, why any girl would be shy. **

**_She is pretty _thought Robin as he looked at her wings and slim figure. **

**Raven turned to look at him; apparently she had heard his thoughts. _Robin what are you thinking? We don't even know this girl and you invited her over to our home and you think that she is pretty, what about Starfire over there. _Raven mentally told him. **

**_Raven I was just thinking, plus she probably does not even have a home, I mean look at her. _Said Robin**

**_Yeah, I already know for a fact that she does not have a home, but remember what happened the last time we took someone in from the streets and we knew nothing about them, remember Terra?_**

**_I remember Raven, but you can't doubt people like that you know, just give her a chance, we'll listen to her story and then we'll decide what to do. After all she does have those power's, she could be a help to us. _**

**With that Robin walked over to Starfire who was talking to a little boy about 4 years old telling him that she did have powers and for him to go and catch up to him mom. **

"**Yes, Miss." replied the little boy as he gave Starfire a hug. **

**Starfire smiled, she loved hugs and people, but she wondered what miss meant. **

"**Come on star we got to go" said Robin. **

**Really sorry for the short chappie, promise next will be longer.**

**R&R**

**Luv, RobStar4evermagic**


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Star 3

Starfire silently nodded to Robin when he asked her to come and show Layra Titans Tower. For she too wondered why Robin had such a liking for this girl. Was this new girl in someway better than her, or did Robin just worry for her since she did not have a home?

"Yes friend Robin, I shall be their in one minute" she said. Since now Robin was running up ahead to BB and Cy. who were talking to Layra.

"So you can grow wings huh?" said Beast Boy as he walked behind Layra and looked at her wings.

"Me too!" he said answering his own question as he turned in to a bird. Layra laughed as Beast Boy tried to get her attention by flapping his wings.

"And you can shoot that blue stuff from your hands!" exclaimed Cyborg. Layra nodded in response.

"Well alright, so can I" Cyborg commented as he transformed his own hand in to a sonic blaster.

"I guess were not so different after all" suggested Layra.

"Yeah and I bet you anything that you and go and find something's that you and the rest of the team have in common."

Layra was getting happier by the second to for one be accepted in something besides a gang. In the past she was always seen as someone that did bad not good. Some even thought that she was the one that caused the panic, not the one who was trying to sort it all out.

As Layra wondered about this in her thoughts she looked back and saw the pretty girl that called herself Starfire. Of coarse right away anyone could tell that she had a liking for Robin. Even now she was looking at him when he was walking inform of her, her eyes were soft with kindness yet there was a bit of worry in them too.

Starfire noticed Layra looking at her and she waved as she flew up ahead.

"You will come and see our home?" Starfire asked as she looked at her.

"Yes…if it is alright with everyone..." Layra answered

Starfire beamed in joy, maybe this shall not be so bad after she thought, and Layra seemed like a nice girl so why should she worry about her and Robin? Starfire shook of the feeling of uncomfort and calmed down inside, where no one could tell she was panicking.

Robin casually walked over to Layra…

"So do you want to get going?" he asked shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Uhh, I guess." Layra replied, backing away to spread out her wings so she could get a good take off.

"Ok then Titans lets head out home." Robin shouted as all the titans started to get ready to move out. Starfire and Raven both started to fly up in to the air, and Beast Boy followed in the form of a bird. Raven also used her powers to get Cyborg and Robin into the air on a big mass of her glowing power.

Now to see Layra take of was one heck of a sight, or at least Robin though so, Layra took a couple steps back away from everyone and she closed her eyes, as if thinking about if what she was going to do was right. The small glitter crystals that were all around her eyes shone beautifully at the now setting sun. She spread out her violet and blue wings, a couple feathers fell from her as she did so, and she was off. Flapping her enormous wings that were big enough to cover up all the titans, with ease like she was born knowing how to do it.

Robin and the rest of the Titans stared in aw as she flew higher and higher until she was face to face with them in the air.

"Ok, come on I want to see your awesome house, I've heard so much about you…" she said flying round inpatient to see Titans Tower.

i aplologize for the shortness, i will edit later...

plz r&r


	4. Chapter 4

**Layra 4 **

**Minutes after being in the air, Layra and the rest of the Titans were landing on Titans Tower; well it was more like they were on top of Titans Tower. **

"**Wow you guys, have you all got a nice place." Layra said as she looked around at the roof, seeing how big it actually was. Just a couple of days ago the Titans were playing volley ball, the net was still up, waving back and forth in the light wind. **

"**Yeah? Wait till you see the inside, we've got video games and food and everything!" Beast Boy said excitedly as he changed back into his original form. **

**For some reason this all was familiar to him, like the incident with Terra was happening all over again. But he told him self that it would be different this time, plus he felt no feelings of love with Layra, sure she was very good looking and pretty, but no one was going to replace Terra for him, even if he knew she was not coming back. **

"**Shall we?" Robin asked as he opened the door and held it there with his right foot so she could go through. Looking around Layra was expecting someone to go in, anyone, to go in at all…this was awkward.**

"**So are we gona go in?" Layra said looking around laughing at the silence. **

"**Yeah sure!" said Cyborg who ran in followed by Beast Boy. **

**Starfire let out a small giggle and flew into the Tower saying **

"**I shall go and feed Silkie now friends." But then she suddenly stopped and flew back to Robin, Layra and Raven who was staring at the wall, waiting for everyone to move their butts. **

"**Layra friend," Starfire said excitement rising in her voice "Would you like to see Silkie?" **

**Layra stood their in complete confusion, she had no idea what the heck a Silkie was and Starfire's weird way of saying things did not help. **

"**Can someone tell me what the hell as Silkie is!" Layra almost yelled since everyone seemed to know what Starfire was talking about. **

**Robin laughed at Layras puzzled face. **

"**Sure Starfire, you can bring him to the sofa, that's where we'll be." Robin said as he motioned once again for everyone to go in. Starfire nodded in agreement and flew out inside again. Another smile flashed across Robins face.**

**_Well he sure is happy today, _Raven thought. _Its either the fact the there is a new girl in town or the fact that he is standing between two girls, and one of them is the new girl in town. _**

**Raven followed after Layra who was behind Robin. **

**_I don't need to be here…_she told her self…_its enough that I don't trust her, but the fact that every one else does just pisses me off. _Raven was rolling her eyes in annoyance and anger as she passes through a wall to go to her room, once again unnoticed. **

**With Starfire**

**Starfire was flying down a hall way humming Christmas carols, even though it was no where near Christmas, maybe it was just the fact that Beast Boy over played them this year, but then again, he always over played them. She particularly remembered something about "Robin laying an egg" in one of them. **

**Then out of the wall came a black and silver glow and Raven emerged, almost coming straight face to face with a smiling Starfire. **

**Her head snapped to attention, "What are you going here?" she asked kind of hoping she did not sound too harsh for Starfire. **

"**I am going to get Silkie!" Starfire said not noticing the bit of anger in Ravens voice. **

"**And what are you?" She asked expecting her to be with the rest of the team and Layra on the sofa. **

"**I was just getting tiered of seeing that girl; I don't have the best feeling in the world abut her." Raven replied wondering if she should go back with Starfire anyway to make sure everyone was safe and that Layra did not do anything. _Ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating, what can she do to the 3 boys on the team, she's not Terra,_ Raven thought. **

"**But she looks nice." Starfire said opening her door to get Silkie. **

**_Sure she looks nice Starfire, but sadly you can't hear what Robin is thinking. Or maybe it's a good thing, _Raven told her self. **

"**Yes, maybe she is nice. " Raven lied to her, she did not want Starfire to get worried, or she'd never hear the end of it. **

**Starfire got Silkie and a bit of her mustard to feed him, soon both of the girls were walking down to the sofa, Raven had after all decided to go with Starfire, just to make sure nothing went wrong. When the two girls arrived at the sofa Beast Boy and Layra were playing a video game, some thing along the lines of "Attack of the killer Clones", Cyborg was yelling at BB, telling him it was his turn and that he would do nothing that is pleasant if he did not get "his" controller. Robin on the other hand was sitting to the left of Layra and not very far from her either. **

**Robins P.O.V.**

**((Tis a battle in his mind…))**

_**God, this girl is hot, I don't care if she likes video games, she's awesome at them anyway…**_

_**No, what am I thinking, this is crazy, I don't even know her! And what about Starfire!**_

_**What about her?**_

_**Well, I've liked her for ever…and I want to ask her out…I can just throw all that away. What will the Team think?**_

**_Do you even care? This girl is sitting by you and you like her, for all you know she may like you too. And about Starfire, well if you really think that she likes you that much, why has she not made a move yet?_**

**_Because I'm supposed to make a move, not the girl! _Robin rolled his eyes at his own personal stupidity…**

_**Well alright, you go ahead and think that, but last time, Beast Boy got the girl, don't you think its time to try something new Robin?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Layra 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, if I did, there would actually be blood and bruises after a battle. **

**Robin sat there having a mental argument inside of him. **

**Starfire or Layra….it wasn't much or a question when it came to who he trusted more, of coarse it was Starfire, not a girl who he just met a couple hours ago. Starfire had so may of the qualities that he liked in a girl, she was of coarse extremely pretty, she was a very nice person and she cared about everyone, not to mention he like the fact that she needed to be protected sometimes, he loved to make her feel safe around him. **

**Layra on the other hand was in a way magical, just the look of her wings and eyes made his heart skip a beat. What she had was something that could not be explained in words, it was a fire that he sensed in her, a past that needed to be unleashed. Another thing that popped into his mind a couple seconds earlier is that he never had dated a girl before and it was something he wanted to try out. Even if he only met the girl a couple hours ago, he didn't care. **

**Layras P.O.V. **

**_Omg, I'm sitting here next to the boy wonder and he just looked over at me! I can't believe that this is even happening to me, someone who's had nothing but bad luck is now so fortunate in her social life! _**

**Layra thought as she looked over at Robin once again, wanting to know what was going on in his mind right now. She turned to look back at the TV screen to see what was happening in the video game since she dosed of a bit, starring at Robin and all. Her character in the game was really getting her but kicked now. **

"**Ooh, look Layra! Who's the awesome player now?" Beast Boy gloated at his not so wonderful skills. **

"**I can do better than that!" Cyborg yelled over him as Beast Boys character received a direct hit in the chest from a villain in the game. **

**They bickered on about how Beast Boy was distracted and how the move didn't count. **

"**Hello glorious friends!" Starfire said a bit too loudly to get everyone's attention. The heads of her friends turned, even if it did take a couple more than it should have.**

"**I have brought Silkie for you to examine Layra." Starfire smiled walking up to the girl, she smiled sweetly even if she did notice that Robin was sitting a bit in her space. **

**The expression on Layras face was almost priceless as she looked at Silkie, it was like she was looking at a big larva worm that was a pale color and looked like it was sick of eating. This was exactly what Silkie was. **

"**Um, it's nice I guess." Layra smiled as Starfire handed Silkie into her arms. Layra petted Stars pet gently as she smiled weakly in noticeable displeasure. **

**Looking out the windows Raven noticed it was getting late, the sun had already set and the noise of the city had increased with the beginning parties that took place when night emerged. **

"**Robin can I have a word about the computer over there?" Raven asked hoping she sounded convincing enough about it. Looking up Robin nodded, as he walked over to Raven he couldn't help but to look back at Layra, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. **

"**What's wrong with the computer?" he asked looking at it, trying to find a problem in its appearance. **

"**I actually wanted to talk about our new friend." Raven said in her monotone, a hint of wanting to say "your new friend" ran in her voice. **

"**Ok, what about her?" Robin asked getting a bit defensive over nothing. **

"**Its getting late Robin, don't you think we should send her away or something?' **

"**Where is she going to go Raven? She has no home even you mentioned that." **

"**Fine, then at least get her a room or something, but if you ask me this place is becoming more like a hotel them a place where the Titans live." With that Raven walked away to the kitchen, her blue cloak waving behind her. **

**Robin shrugged his shoulders in an unfamiliar manner to Ravens behavior, almost like he didn't care. Walking over to Layra he bent over the sofa and asked **

"**Hey, your welcome to stay with us for the night, are you interested?" **

**Layra jumped a little from the whisper of his voice right by her ears, and by the question she was receiving. Robin wanted her to stay at the Tower with him and the rest of the team? **


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Star 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did Robin wouldn't be so shy.

Smiling Layra got up to follow Robin to where she was supposed to be staying for the short night. She didn't even speak to Robin as she entered the elevator to go up stairs.

_Maybe he'll say something to me. _ A though ran through her mind, as Robin pressed the number 3 to go up to Terra's previous room.

"So, um, were you born with your powers?" Robin asked as the lever 2 light flashed up at the top of the doors.

Layra shrugged looking at her reflection in the iron wall. She didn't really want to tell this boy she had heard so much about her past, or how she'd run away from her home.

"No, I wasn't, it just kind of happened one day," she said looking away from her reflection and at him "but its ok, I like being like this."

"I think it's amazing how some people have powers like that." Robin commented, he him self of coarse didn't have any powers. But everyone knew he was extremely strong and intelligent. Layra smiled at him, happy that he through her powers were "amazing".

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, followed by Robin who couldn't help but check her out from behind.

"Um, it's this way."He stuttered pointing to the left. Grabbing hold of the door knob he opened it for her and closed the door behind him, only seconds later finding out that there was no light.

He reached out his hand to grab a hold of something, ending up grabbing Layras hand. "Hey is that you? Sorry, I'll try to find the light." Robin said basically answering his own question. Talking a couple steps in a room unknown to him was rather hard in the dark, and it was no surprise when his large metal shoes got in his way and he ended up on Terras bed, with Layra on top of him.

Deeply blushing in the dark Robin reached his hand out to the lamp standing by the bed, quickly flicking the light on he grinned and said.

"Found the light."

Layra giggled, still on top of Robin, her chest right on his and her hands beyond his head as if she was about to wrap her arms around him.

"You know you're really beautiful." Robin spoke as he stroke her cheek with his hand. Immediately after saying that he found himself in shock of actually being able to utter those words to her. A little bit of the violet glitter fell from her cheek onto his hand. He felt as if this was the right thing to do even if everything about it looked wrong.

"You're not to bad your self Robin." She blushed at his forward compliment.

"Oh really?" he asked, rolling over so that he was now on top of her.

"Yeah." She said looking up at him, now being able to help him self Robin leaned down and pressed his lips on her almost transparent ones. As the kiss got more intense he felt Layra grab his shoulder with her ice cold hand, sending a small shiver down his spine. Layra was the one to break the kiss as she tilted her head away from him.

"So this is where you'll be staying." Robin said, sounding go to much like an order.

Sliding his body of hers he got up and tossed her a communicator.

"This is for you, incase you want to call me or something." he said, a sexy smile running over his face.

"Thanks." Layra grinned, never even thinking this would happen. "Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Robin said walking out of now Layras temporary room to come face to face with a shocked Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this chapter of the story, I know this one was kind of short but I would really appreciate it if you review after you have read, this motivated me to write more and I enjoy hearing what you think.

Always, RobStar4evermagic


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Star 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did maybe Terra would be less evil.

As Robin walked out Terras room he came face to face with a shocked Cyborg and Beast Boy. He was of coarse not the first one to speak, it was Beast Boy.

"Dude, did just hear what I thought I heard?"

"And did I just see what I thought I saw?" Cyborg added in completely blown away that Robin would do such a thing when he would sometimes talk about Starfire non stop, or at least until he fell asleep.

Robin's facial expression hardened as he flicked his head for the 2 titans to follow him. Beast Boy whose mouth was still hanging to the ground shook it of and walked next to Cyborg, looking at him and meeting his eyes he knew that Robin was going to talk and attempt to give them an explanation to what happened between him and the new girl.

"Come in here." Robin said as he swung open the door to his room. It looked plain, like he was never in it, there was one bed and a desk with no papers, the closet door to his left remained open like always. All 3 of them sat down at the same time, Robin laid his face into his hands and let out a long sigh.

"Man, you wana tell us what happened?" Beast Boy asked, waiting for an answer.

"No, I really don't, but I know I'll have to if I ever want you two to trust me and follow the Team." Robin replied

"So, um tell us." Cyborg pushed on.

"Look, it was dark in there and I tripped and ended up on Terras bed, so I just kind of, kind of did what I thought would be ok to do. And it's not like she'll remember tomorrow, right?" he asked looking around for a little reassurance.

"She'll remember about it forever, and what's going to happen if Star finds out? She'll be devastated!" Cy exclaimed.

Robins face sank, in some way he didn't regret what he did, but his other side wished that he'd never walked into that room.

"Look, we'll just see what happens tomorrow, if she leaves, if she says…alright?" Robin suggested to the two titans. With nothing else to say to them he got up and walked away to the roof of the tower.

"Dude, I never even though Robin would like another girl, I mean do you listen to what he says about Starfire when she goes to bed at night?" BB said

"Um no, not really I just turn of my ears and nod and smile." Cyborg shrugged a bit embarrassed about what he did.

"Well, I'll tell you this, he once said he wanted to marry her!" Beast Boy continued "And I don't want this to start up with another girl."

"I don't know man, but I gona keep an eye on him." Cy said lighting up his robotic eye.

"Yeah, me too." Beast Boy as he turned into a spider, his eyes big and looking around.

with Layra

As Layra laid on "her" bed, a small blush ran over her face as she remembered the moment with Robin and how unexpected his kiss was.

_Wow, this is so crazy. _She thought, _And what about that red head girl, Starfire, it was so clear today that she liked him, and there was something in him to that showed he like her as well. But them why would he have kissed me, and not Starfire?_

Layra rolled over still thinking about the whole incident and how she kind of had a thing for Robin, I mean he was strong, a leader, and had a charm about him that no girl could miss. Sighing and getting of the bed Layra walked over to what she has learned was the bathroom, walking in she noticed that this particular bathroom had a lot of mirrors, everywhere she looked she found her reflection looking back at her, or at least anything of her reflection that was left since her face make up she had put on in the morning was almost all gone. Violet dust covered her cheek, she rolled her eyes at it, almost like she was telling it to bug off and never come back. Turing on the faucet she splashed her face with the warm water, it made her hands tingle when she did it, after all warm wasn't her thing.

Robins P.O.V.

Robin ran up the stairs to get to the roof of Titans tower, his metal shoes dragged and became more heavier with each passing step.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I if I did maybe the clicking of Robin and Starfire would go a bit faster.

To all my readers: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories. I love to get reviews on my work, to be honest that's one of the few things that keeps me writing. I know I'm really bad at posting my stories on time but high school really been a stab in the back for me. So my apologies just keep sending me those messages if I forget to post. Sorry again. Enjoy chapter 8, and please review. A personal apology to AnimalGurl55, I told her I would post on Wednesday like 2 weeks ago. . sorry

Oh, and to anyone who saw the Titans movie, was it not amazing?!

Falling Star 8

"Hello Robin." Starfire spoke, Robin flinched as he heard her voice, he was able to fight and disappear when he was in danger but he couldn't even walk out of the room when there was a girl in it. He turned and smiled at her, trying his best to act like he wanted to stay there, then, when he expected it least, a feeling of guilt swept over him. Just looking at Starfire made him feel sick about him self. How could he do something like that to his best friend? With out thinking he walked up to her and sat to her left, she smiled at him, the innocence beaming out of all directions around her.

_Well it was now or never_. Robin told himself as he opened his mouth to speak not much came out…

"Ahem, S-Starfire, do you like me?" he asked choking a bit on his own gut feeling of sickness.

Starfires head flipped to his side, her red hair hitting him across the shoulder,

"I had never imagined that you would speak that Robin." She said her eyes wide at his question. "But I shall not say lies, I do like you, you are my best fiend and so much more than that." A warm smile covered her evenly tanned face as she inched over to Robin, trying her best not to seem too eager to fold her self up into his arms.

Robin stared forward in a daze to her reply, he always knew that she had something for him, but that was only on the knowledge of Cyborg and Beast Boy. It seemed wrong to look at her now; she'd start to think that he wanted this too. Did he?

"And you Robin?" Star spoke making Robin lose his train of thought "Do you think I am likeable?"

Robin's head turned at this question, how could he lie to Starfire, he like her of coarse, he even felt love for her once all those times he laid awake at night trying his best to fall asleep but just one thought of her in his mind led to another one, and another one. Memories mostly, and when he was drained of the times he'd shared with her he would start to make things up, or more often plan on what to do, plan on what would make her happy. The last time any of this has happened was ironically last night. Ironically because he had just kissed another girl, someone who should be nothing compared to his Starfire.

"Star, I- I, um, yes I do." He stuttered at the beginning of his sentence. An extremely happy looking Starfire smiled under her red hair as a blush ran over her face. A gust of wind blew up her hair as she shivered and smiled more widely at Robin. Taking of his cloak to wrap it around her he asked in a much more controlled voice.

"Would you like it if we went inside; it's getting chilly out here."

"If you wish, that is fine with me." Starfire said getting up to leave, but she caught herself as a green rubber glove pulled her down into Robins lap.

"Not so fast, you can stay warm in my arms." Robin grinned at his own choice of words; a faint de ja vu came back to his mind as he thought of the situation with Layra not so long ago.

What the hell am I doing this for? Who is it going to save or help…no one? This is almost like I'm doing it for entertainment or something, a magic trick like I care about what happens in the process not in the end result.

Starfire fell into his lap, not caring to resist the temptation she's had to do this for a while, to be by him when he is relaxed and his mind isn't preoccupied with other things to do, other things to think about. The relaxed feeling in both of them hung in the air for a couple more seconds until Robin spoke.

"So you want to go somewhere?" he asked "it's not that dark yet, how about we stop for some coffee?" a suggestion popped up.

"That would be most wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed sounding just a little to pleased with his request. Even if she knew he didn't care about her eagerness to anything.

As Robin stood Starfire in his arms once again with out though the kissed her. Starfire grabbed a hold of his shoulder to get so close to him that she'd be able to inhale his scent, but even more too not completely melt in his arms as he began to kiss her deeper.

No one was watching this, no one but one pair of violet eyes that were almost completely covered by a deep blue cloak.

"Well it's about time this happened." The monotone voice quietly said before turning around and leaving with curved smile on her face.


End file.
